mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Thurl Ravenscroft
| birth_place = Norfolk, Nebraska, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Fullerton, California, U.S. | years_active = 1940–2005 | birth_name = Thurl Arthur Ravenscroft | occupation = Voice artist/Singer | other_names = | website = }} Thurl Arthur Ravenscroft ( ; February 6, 1914 – May 22, 2005) was an American voice actor and singer known for his deep, booming voice. For 53 years, he was best-known as the voice of Tony the Tiger in more than 500 television commercials for Kellogg's Frosted Flakes. Ravenscroft was the uncredited vocalist of the song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" in the Christmas television special based on the Dr. Seuss classic How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. His name was accidentally left out of the credits, however, leading many to believe (erroneously) that the cartoon's narrator, Boris Karloff, sang the song. Ravenscroft also sang "No Dogs Allowed" in the Peanuts animated motion picture Snoopy, Come Home and I Was a Teenaged Brain Surgeon for Spike Jones. Disney work Ravenscroft's voice has been heard in many Disneyland and Walt Disney World attractions, past and present. He is the voice of "Buff", the buffalo head in the Country Bear Jamboree; lead vocalist on the theme song Grim Grinning Ghosts in the Haunted Mansion and Phantom Manor (his face is on the singing bust that many people have mistaken for Walt Disney); both "Fritz", the German-accented parrot, and one of the Polynesian god totems in the Enchanted Tiki Room; Narrator on the Disneyland Railroad (not the voice that announces the train boarding or departing); the original voice of the First Mate on the Mark Twain Riverboat; several singing (and drunk) pirates in the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction; the singer of the theme song for "The Mystery of the Applegate Treasure", the Hardy Boys serial from the Mickey Mouse Club TV show; the singing frogs in Splash Mountain and one of the bass voices in the chorus of "it's a small world". He is sometimes mistaken for Paul Frees, who provides the "Ghost Host" narration for the Haunted Mansion attraction, because Ravenscroft was the narrator on Disney's The Story and Song from the Haunted Mansion vinyl record. He also provided narration on the original Pirates of the Caribbean vinyl recording, as well as singing several pirate-themed songs. One of the computer-animated singing busts in the 2003 film The Haunted Mansion was modeled after his features; another was made to resemble Paul Frees. Ravenscroft also provided the voice of Kirby in The Brave Little Toaster, the voice of Paul Bunyan in the animated short of the same name, and voiced the animated pig in the "Jolly Holiday" sequence of Mary Poppins. He can be heard in many Disney features, including One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, and The Aristocats, as well as on the soundtracks for Dumbo, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, and The Jungle Book. In the latter, he is often mistaken as the singing voice for Shere Khan at the end of That's What Friends Are For. George Sanders, who was an accomplished singer, did both the speaking and singing for the character of Shere Khan. Ravenscroft also sang a cover version of Bing Crosby's song about the headless horseman from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (in a similar fashon to Louis Prima singing a cover of Phil Harris' song from Robin Hood). He did the dog sounds for Lady and the Tramp and The Fox and the Hound. Ravenscroft was inducted as a Disney Legend in 1995 for his work in Disney animation. Music career and personal history Ravenscroft left his native Norfolk, Nebraska, for California in 1933. He achieved early success as part of a singing group called The Mellomen. The Mellomen can be heard on many popular recordings of the Big Band Era, including backup for Bing Crosby, Frankie Laine, Spike Jones, Jo Stafford and Rosemary Clooney. Their earliest contribution to a Disney film was for Pinocchio (1940), to which they contributed the song "Honest John." This was deleted from the film but can still be heard in the supplements on the 2009 DVD. They also contributed to other Disney films, such as Alice in Wonderland and Lady and the Tramp. The group appeared on camera in a few episodes of the Disney anthology television series, in one instance recording a canine chorus for Lady and the Tramp, and on another occasion playing a barbershop quartet that reminds Walt Disney of the name of the young newspaper reporter Gallegher. During World War II, Ravenscroft served as a civilian navigator contracted to the U.S. Air Transport Command, spending five years flying courier missions across the north and south Atlantic. Among the notables carried on board his flights were Winston Churchill and Bob Hope. Ravenscroft sang bass on Rosemary Clooney's This Ole House which went to #1 in both the U.S. and Britain in 1954. He sang on the soundtrack for Ken Clark as "Stewpot" in South Pacific, one of the top-selling albums of the 1950s. His distinctive bass can also be heard as part of the chorus on 28 albums of The Johnny Mann Singers that were released during the 1960s and 1970s. Andy Williams' recording of "The 12 Days of Christmas" features him as well. In the 1980s and 1990s, Ravenscroft was narrator for the annual Pageant of the Masters art show at the Laguna Beach, California Festival of the Arts. Ravenscroft's best known work is claimed by some to be "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch." Various record companies also released singles by Ravenscroft, often in duets with little-known female vocalists, in an attempt to turn the bass-voiced veteran into a pop singer. These efforts were commercially unsuccessful, if often quite interesting. The Mellomen released some doo-wop records under the name Big John & the Buzzards, a name apparently given to them by the rock-and-roll-hating Mitch Miller. He died in his home on May 22, 2005 from prostate cancer. He was buried at the Memorial Gardens at the Crystal Cathedral in Garden Grove, California. In the June 6, 2005, issue of the ad-industry journal Advertising Age, Kellogg's ran an ad commemorating Ravenscroft. The headline read: "Behind every great character is an even greater man." After his death, Lee Marshall replaced him as the voice of Tony the Tiger in the Kellogg's commercials. Filmography *''Pinocchio'' - Voice of Monstro the Whale *''Dumbo'' - Singer "Look Out For Mr. Stork" and "Pink Elephants On Parade" *''Cinderella'' - Singer, Animal Sounds *''Alice in Wonderland'' - Card Painter *''Jack and the Beanstalk''- Singing voices of two villagers *''Peter Pan'' - Singer, Pirates *''Rose Marie'' - Medicine Man *''Lady and the Tramp'' - Al the Alligator, Dog Sounds *''Sleeping Beauty'' - Singer *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' - Captain *''Gay Purr-ee'' - Hench Cat (singing voice) *''The Sword in the Stone'' - Black Bart *''Mary Poppins'' - Pig, Animal Sounds *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - Singing voice of villager, various cartoon animal voices *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' - Singer "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch" *''The Jungle Book'' - Singing Elephant *''The Aristocats'' - Russian Cat, Animal Sounds *''The Phantom Tollbooth'' - Lethargians *''Horton Hears a Who!'' - Wickersham Brother *''The Cat in the Hat'' - Thing One *''Snoopy, Come Home'' - Singer "No Dogs Allowed" *''The Lorax'' - Singer *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' - Singer, Black Honeypot *''The Hobbit'' - Goblins *''Halloween Is Grinch Night'' - Singer, Monsters *''The Small One'' - Potter *''The Fox and the Hound'' - Dog Sounds (uncredited) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - Kirby *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' - Kirby *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' - Kirby External links *All Things Thurl (an authorized fan site, to which Ravenscroft contributed) * * Category:1914 births Category:2005 deaths Category:People from Madison County, Nebraska Category:American male singers Category:Operatic basses Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Entertainers from Nebraska Category:American voice actors Category:Deaths from prostate cancer Category:Cancer deaths in California cs:Thurl Ravenscroft fr:Thurl Ravenscroft